The present disclosure relates to the field of display technologies, and more particularly, to a display panel and a manufacturing method thereof, a display device.
In the process of designing and manufacturing a liquid crystal display, one or more types of spacers are placed inside a display panel to support two opposing glass substrates, namely, an upper glass substrate and a lower glass substrate. When the display panel is pressed by an external force, the upper and lower glass substrates are relatively displaced. The black matrix located on the upper substrate is shifted, leading to a light leakage phenomenon. Meanwhile, the spacer located on the upper substrate may be shifted into a pixel region (a light emitting region). The alignment film (PI film) on the lower substrate may be scratched, causing the liquid crystal orientation disordered.
There is improvement room for existing display panels.